


Captious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [38]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior wants something again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 6/9/1999 for the word [captious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/09/captious).
> 
> captious  
> Marked by a disposition to find fault or raise objections.  
> Calculated to entrap or confuse, as in an argument.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Senior is a captious bastard.

# 

Captious

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. shoved open the door not caring if he damaged it or not. He needed to talk to his son. 

As the door burst inwards, Gibbs immediately moved to place himself in front of Tony holding his gun at the ready unerringly pointed at the intruder.

“What kind of welcoming is this, Junior?” Anthony DiNozzo Sr. demanded raising his voice.

Tony had dropped into a crouch grabbing his backup weapon, but when he heard his father’s voice, he slipped the gun back into his ankle holster. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

Gibbs growled, but grudgingly lowered his weapon when Tony put a hand on his shoulder. He really wanted an excuse to shoot the captious bastard who had been finding fault with Tony ever since he was a little kid and had never stopped.

“You haven’t been taking my calls. I need you to show up for this thing.” Senior demanded quick to try and find fault with Junior.

“Dad, you disowned me when I was 12 and I have never been good enough for you. Why do you need me to play the dutiful son now?” Tony asked never raising his voice, but making it clear he wasn’t taking Senior's bullshit anymore.

“What? Junior that’s not how it happened. I was just protecting you from my enemies. If you weren’t in the will they wouldn’t know about you.” Senior tried to confuse and mislead them in an attempt to get Junior to do what he wanted.

Gibbs snarled at hearing the crap spew from DiNozzo Sr. Tony put a placating hand on Gibbs again though he loved hearing Gibbs support and belief in him even if he didn’t use the words. “As if that would ever be true. It’s not hard to find someone’s relatives, dad. We do it all the time as part of our investigations. The only thing cutting me out of the will did was make step wife #2 happy.” Tony responded in a no-nonsense matter-of-fact tone of voice.

“Junior, please. Can’t we fix things?” Senior wasn’t above whining and manipulating if it would get him his way.

“Depends what you mean, dad.” Tony spoke softly forcing Senior to listen up if he wanted to hear what Tony had to say. “If you mean you want to try and reconnect with me then we could probably work towards that, but you’ll have to accept Gibbs in my life if you want any time with me.” 

While Senior sputtered over his relationship with Gibbs, Tony continued on. “If on the other hand fixing things means you just want a dutiful son you can trot out whenever you feel like it, then I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. You’re certainly old enough to handle your problems without my help. Of course if you’re actually fearing for your life you’re welcome to come to Jethro and I as Federal agents to help you out.”

“What? Junior, what’s going on? Has this Gibbs poisoned you against me?” Senior again tried to misdirect, mislead, imply it was anyone else’s fault but his own.

Gibbs finally had enough. Knowing Tony wouldn’t appreciate him outright attacking Senior no matter how much better it would make Gibbs feel, he growled low in his throat and menacing. “Tony is the best federal agent and partner I could ever wish for. I didn’t have to poison him against you. You did so yourself.” 

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs continued with the kind of forced calm that you knew was just barely holding the brewing storm at bay. “Now unless there’s anything else, please leave. You’re disrupting our day.” With that Gibbs opened the door meaningfully with a raised eyebrow practically daring Senior to make something of it.

Senior slunk quietly out the door. Not waiting for Senior to change his mind, Gibbs quickly closed the door behind him.

“Hey you didn’t have to do that.” Tony commented softly caressing Gibbs cheek to show that he wasn’t really upset. “I could have handled it myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Gibbs complained gruffly.

Smiling slightly, Tony dropped a light mischievous kiss on Gibbs lips before taking his hand and leading him back to the couch determined to distract Gibbs away from the foul mood dealing with Senior brought on.


End file.
